Make Believe
by Dark Elf Angel
Summary: Songfics to Weezer's cd Make Believe. Some funny, some fluffy, some just plain stupid. But you know, I try hard to make it that way. Anyway, please read! They're better than they sound!
1. Beverly Hills

**Beverly Hills**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song Beverly Hills by Weezer.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_Where I come from isn't all that great  
My automobile is a piece of crap  
My fashion sense is a little whack  
And my friends are just as screwy as me_

My name is Danny Fenton. Or Danny Phantom, depends on what I look like. I come from a place called Amity Park and I have totally nutty friends. But, they rock and they're my friends so that's all that matters.

_I didn't go to boarding schools  
Preppy girls never looked at me  
Why should they I ain't nobody  
Got nothing in my pocket_

I go to a school called Casper High. It's kind of haunted by ghosts. Then again the whole town is… I'm in love with a girl at my school. Her name is Paulina. To bad she's a prep. She won't even look at me but, I'm a loser and the lowest on the social ladder.

_Chorus  
Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills..._

Oh well, some day I'll get her to look at me. Some day she'll see who I really am. She's madly in love with my alter ego and when she finds out who that really is, she'll wrap her mind around Paulina Fenton.

_Look at all those movie stars  
They're all so beautiful and clean  
When the housemaids scrub the floors  
They get the spaces in between_

Yah, all the jocks, preps, and cheerleaders have a good life and I'm stuck here, at the very bottom of the food chain waiting for someone lower than me to come around.

_I wanna live a life like that  
I wanna be just like a king  
Take my picture by the pool  
Cause I'm the next big thing!_

Someday I'm going to be popular and just like them. I'll be rich, cool, and handsome. Then Paulina will see what she's missing out on.

_Chorus  
Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills..._

Yah, that's what'll happen to me…

_Bridge  
The truth is...I don't stand a chance  
Its something that you're born into...  
And I just don't belong..._

Ok, I guess I'd better stop dreaming… Even if Paulina found out that I was Danny Phantom, she'd still only like me for that. The rest of the jocks would hate me and pretend to like me. I wouldn't belong.

_No I don't - I'm just a no class, beat down fool  
And I will always be that way  
I might as well enjoy my life  
And watch the stars play_

Yah, I guess it won't ever happen… But I can dream can't I? Hey look! There's Sam! She looks nice today… Might as well enjoy it…

"Hey Sam! Wait up!"

_Chorus  
Beverly Hills - That's where I want to be! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills...  
Beverly Hills - Rolling like a celebrity! (Gimme Gimme)  
Living in Beverly Hills..._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

I guess that was ok… It turned out better than I thought it would… Anyway, I'm aiming for a collection of one shot song fics, and I decided on Weezer. So ya… Just so you know, I'm not a Paulina Danny fan… Nope, it Sam and Danny all the way. Maybe a bit of TS teasing… I always find that amusing… Anyway, please review! Tons of goodies of your choice for reviewing!

Dark Elf Angel


	2. Perfect Situation

**Perfect Situation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Perfect Situation by Weezer!**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_What's the deal with my brain?  
Why am I so obviously insane?  
In a perfect situation  
I let love down the drain.  
There's the pitch, slow and straight.  
All I have to do is swing  
and I'm a hero, but I'm a zero._

I really hope that's not what's going to happen to me. I swear I'm insane. Here it is, 3:24 in the morning and I'm standing outside Sam's window in the pouring rain about to tell her that hope she doesn't reject me.

_Hungry nights, once again  
Now it's getting unbelievable.  
'Cause I could not have it better,  
But I just can't get no play  
From the girls, all around  
As they search the night for someone to hold onto.  
And I just pass through..._

She could honestly have anyone other than me. She could even have Tucker! Ok, that was a nasty thought… Oh man, I hope this goes ok…

_Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

Let this go right!

_Get your hands off the girl,  
Can't you see that she belongs to me?  
And I don't appreciate this excess company.  
Though I can't satisfy all the needs she has  
And so she starts to wander...  
Can you blame her?_

I'd get mad if anyone tried to steal my Sammy from me. It's already happened and I'm not about to let it happen again.

_Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh._

I hope she doesn't hate me for this.

_Tell me there's a logic out there.  
Leading me to better prepare  
For the day that something really special might come.  
Tell me there's some hope for me.  
I don't wanna be lonely  
For the rest of my days on the earth.  
Oh..!_

I don't want to be alone, I love Sam and I want her to be with me forever.

_solo_

Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhh oh. Ooohhhhhhhhhh.  
Singing...  
Ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Here it goes… Hope she doesn't hate me for this…

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Well, that's it. No, I don't think I'll be writing a sequel to that one. Let your imaginations have some fun with the ending.

Dark Elf Angel


	3. This is Such a Pity

**This is Such a Pity**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or This is Such a Pity by Weezer!**

**DSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDSDS**

_How is your heart little darling?  
I didn't mean to get so mad.  
Let me just hold you closely.  
How did things get so bad?  
I know how to pick on you.  
You pushed me over the edge.  
We caused so much agony.   
We can't seem to move ahead._

Sam and I had just gotten into a huge fight. I blew up at her and it was for a stupid reason too. She was just trying to help me get my homework done on time. I just took at her being nosy.

_This is such a pity.   
We should give all our love to each other.  
Not this hate that destroys us.  
This is such a pity.  
(This is a pity)_

I've got to go say sorry. I love her and I can't give her up over a dumb little fight. It's not worth it.

_What kind of future will we have?  
Will we we ever find peace?  
Everybody thinks we're crazy.  
They're about to call the police.  
I don't wanna be a chump.  
You think I'm a fascist pig.  
Right now everything is black.  
I don't think we'll get it._

I hope she'll forgive me. If not, she won't talk to me ever again. We won't have a future together even just as friends. She doesn't know I love her, but I'm hoping if she loves me back she'll be able to forgive me. I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't act like she doesn't know what she's doing.

_This is such a pity.   
We should give all our love to each other.  
Not this hate that destroys us.  
This is such a pity.  
(This is a pity)_

Why'd Danny have to blow up on me? I was just trying to help him with his homework. Normally he's grateful for it. I guess I just caught him at a bad time. I need to apologize.

_This is such a pity.   
We should give all our love to each other.  
Not this hate that destroys us.  
This is such a pity.  
(This is a pity)_

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry Sam."

"No, I should be sorry. I need to keep my distance and only help you when you ask."

"Ok, we're both sorry."

"Sounds good to me." Sam said and stood on her toes and kissed his lips lightly.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Just out of curiosity, does it sound unethical to love Danny? I think it kinda does… But that's ok, I love him anyway! My poor brothers putting up with my girly squeals during the show… Anyway, thanks for reading! Now review!

Dark Elf Angel


	4. Hold Me

**Hold Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Hold Me by Weezer.**

Thank you to my one reviewer! Phantom101, you rock hard! You get a giant cookie! Or, if you don't like cookies, just tell me what you like, and you got it! By the way, I find it very amusing I only got one reviewer. lol

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

**Danny's POV**

I'm sitting at my window tracing raindrops with my fingers. It's pouring outside. It's only been like this once before. I was seven at the time, no one but me and Jazz were home. I remember it so well. I was terrified of the rain, thunder, and lightning.

_I am terrified of all things_

_Frightened of the dark_

_I am._

I was so scared that I was crying. I sat huddled on my bed, my red blanket pulled up over my head.

_You are taller than a mountain_

_Deeper than the sea_

_You are._

Jazz was never afraid of the rain. She was never afraid of anything. She was my big sister and she was the best one in the world.

_Hold me._

_Hold me._

_Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

Jazz came in and sat down beside me. She held me in her arms and told me it was ok to be afraid of things and that it was in fact quiet healthy. Just then the power flicked off. She told me to wait on my bed because she was going to go find some flashlights. When she left, the room was empty, lonely.

_I was closer to you back then._

_I was happier._

_I was._

_You are fading further from me._

_Why don't you come home to me?_

Jazz was one of my best friends then. She knew exactly how to make me feel happier. Now, I just feel like so many people say you aren't supposed to like your older siblings that I don't like her much. I wish things could be the same as they were.

_Hold me._

_Hold me._

_Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

It took Jazz along time to find the flashlights because it was so dark. I really wished she would have taken me with her. I was so lonely.

_I am…_

_I am…_

_Cold._

I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. It was getting colder now that the heater was off and the November wind was creeping in through the cracks in the windows.

_Hold me._

Jazz returned with a flashlight on with the rest in her hands and some more blankets. She turned on the rest of the flashlights and placed then at random places in my room. Now it wasn't so dark. She returned to my bed and unfolded a blanket and wrapped around my shoulders on top of my red one.

_Hold me._

_Hold me._

_Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

_Hold me._

_Hold me._

_Take me with you 'cause I'm lonely._

_Hold me._

_Hold me._

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Alright, I had to have some bonding with Jazz in one of these. I thought it was pretty cute… Anywho, please review!

Dark Elf Angel


	5. Peace

**Peace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Peace by Weezer.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_More and more I can't say no,  
So afraid of letting go.  
If there's something I can grab,  
You can bet I'll pay the tab._

I love ghost hunting, really I do. But, there is a certain ghost that just doesn't leave me alone! Some days, I'd just love to kill him, but he's dead!

_Counting all the flowers,  
waste the precious hours,  
I need to find some peace_.

He just doesn't shut up! It's impossible to find peace, and it bugs the CRAP outta me!

_All these problems on my mind,  
make it hard for me to think.  
There is no way I can stop,  
my poor brain is gonna pop._

He shows up whenever I try to study, and he just does not stop! Having to deal with math and him is just way too much!

_And I don't have a purpose  
scattered on the surface,  
I need to find some peace._

woah-oh-oh-oh. (repeated)

I NEED PEACE! QUIET! IS THAT TO MUCH TO ASK FOR!

_And all the broken tethers,  
we can bring together,  
I need to find some peace._

woah-oh-oh-oh. (repeated)

Great, he's here now. I'm so going to throttle him!

_I need to find some peace. x 2  
woah-oh-oh-oh._

"I AM THE BOX GHOST, FEAR ME!"

"Dude, you are so DEAD!"

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Actually, I am quiet fond of the Box Ghost, so don't kill me if ya like him. I was getting tired of the clichéd drama-e adventures that I write so…

Dark Elf Angel


	6. We Are All On Drugs

**We Are All On Drugs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or We Are All On Drugs by Weezer. However I must say, that this is one of my favorite songs.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_When your out with your friends  
In your new Mercedes-Benz  
And you're on drugs_

(Lancer's POV)

Ok, I just got a flippin' awesome new Mercedes-Benz, and it rocks! For a teacher, this is a really good car. The English department is always underpaid so, I'm going to rock the school! My friends/other teachers all love it, in fact, the principle even brought us "treats" to celebrate my success.

_And you show up late for school  
'Cause You think your really cool  
when you're on drugs_

(San's POV)

"Hey guys, were do ya think the teachers are?" I ask.

"Dunno. Maybe they're on drugs and aren't coming today," Tucker suggests hopefully.

Just then, Mr. Lancer walks in. Wow, what happened to him? His normal shirt has been replaced with a black hoddie, and he's wearing baggy cargo pants.

"Heya kids! Waz up y'all? Just chill with your peeps while I go party in the Teacher's Lounge!" he shouts and leaves the room.

"Ok, that was weird."

"Come on, lets go check it out…" Danny says and grabs Tuck's and my hands and we fly out.

When we get down the hall to the teacher's rooms, we here **We are All On Drugs** being blasted through speakers we never knew were in there. We walk up to the door and peer through the little window.

_And you put on your headphones  
And you step into the zone  
When you're on drugs_

"What do you think is going on with them?" I ask.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, it has nothing to do with ghosts," Danny answers.

"Why?"

"Look," he says and points to Mr. Lancer. He's handing a bottle of pills to the secretary who immediately pops them into her mouth.

"Oh wow."

_But the world don't care  
If you are or are not there  
'Cause you're on drugs_

"Well, on the plus side, our teachers are all high and will not be teaching," Tucker says, "On the downside, who's going to help them when they go low again?"

_Give it to me  
We are all on drugs, yeah  
Never getting enough,  
Never get enough  
We are all on drugs, yeah  
Give me some of that stuff_

The chorus to the song comes on and all the teacher's form a mosh pit and start shouting along. Wait, was that the principle body surfing?

_And you twitch in your sleep  
'Cause you wanna hit the street  
when you're on drugs_

(Lancer's POV)

"Come on guys, lets go for a drive!" I shout.

"Yeah!"

We all ran for the door only to be stopped by three teens. I think their names were Derek, Timmy, and Susie.

"Hey wait, you can't leave us here!" Derek/Danny shouts.

"But we wanna leave!" I whine.

"No, you can leave after school!" Susie/Sam yells.

"Fine." I say and kick at the ground like a disappointed 4th grader.

_And you cause such a fuss 'cause  
There's no one you can trust  
When you're on drugs_

"I really don't wanna teach." I complain.

"Oh well." Said Timmy/Tucker and grabs me by the wrist and pulls me into a room. I think it's my classroom.

_And the best of your days  
Will all vanish in the haze  
When you're on drugs_

I remember when I was younger. I hated English with an undying, burning passion.

_And you wish you could quit  
'cause you're really sick of it  
But you're on drugs_

I wish I could quit teaching. I'm really sick of it, but since I'm on drugs, they won't let me.

_I want to confiscate YOUR drugs  
I don't think that I can get enough_

I think my high is leaving… I wonder if any of the kids have drugs.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Ok, that was supposed to be funny, so if you didn't laugh… You might want help. Actually, it didn't turn out like it was supposed to but… Anywho, if any of you like Lancer, sorry. Speaking of him, I have a Lancer High School or something like that around here… Ok, so it's a couple cities away, shoot me.

Dark Elf Angel


	7. The Damage In Your Heart

**The Damage In Your Heart**

**Disclaimer: I don't Danny Phantom or the song which is by Weezer.**

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

_  
One more time  
I have crossed the line  
Now you won't be mine  
Anymore_

"Maddie, I'm sorry!" I yell.

"Give it up Vlad, you don't care about me!" She yells right back.

_  
One more dream  
Vanished up in smoke  
Now I have no hope  
Anymore_

She walks off, leaving me. Standing here. Alone. Everything I ever had was gone now. Everything I'd ever loved…

_Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel_

Her words stung my heart. They echoed through my head. They left no room for hope. For a future. For comfort.

_One more tear  
Falling down your face  
Doesn't mean that much to the world_

Tears trickled from my eyes. How long had it been since I last cried? How long had it been since I had last been heart broken?

_One more loss  
In a losing life  
Doesn't hurt so bad  
Anymore_

Come to think of it, it didn't hurt as bad as everyone said it did. Love, I mean.

_Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel_

My heart sped up. No one had ever said that kind of thing to me before. Of course I never cared before.

_One more tear  
Falling down your face  
Doesn't mean that much to the world_

How long had I been standing here? Who knows?

_Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
Let it go  
The damage in your heart  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I can't tell you how the words have made me feel  
I cant tell you  
I cant tell you  
I cant tell you  
How the words have made me feel_

It's not like anyone cares anymore. Especially not me.

**DPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Ahh, poor Vlad. He's heart broken. Wow, July of last year? I think that's an all time low for me! Oh well, I don't think very many people read this anyway. But if you did, please review!

Dark Elf Angel


	8. My Best Friend

**My Best Friend**

**Make Believe**

**Phantom Shadow Pirate**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP or Weezer's songs. Durh. Onward!**

_When everything is wrong_

_I come talk to you_

_You make things alright_

_When I'm feeling blue_

"Hey Danny." Sam mumbled as he sat down next to her underneath the old oak tree. She didn't even look up. Her eyes stayed fixed to the ground.

"Hey Sam. What's up?" Danny asked.

"Nothing much here, I've just got a gigantic head-ache." She replied giving a sigh.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for several minutes, just simply enjoying each other's company.

_You are such a blessing_

_And I won't be messing_

_With the one thing that _

_Brings light to all my darkness_

Sam shut her eyes and leaned into the tree breathing softly. So much had been going wrong lately. She really just need a long break from it all. Luckily she always had Danny to turn to. Well, almost always. He had been fighting ghosts a lot more lately. She didn't see him much anymore. Usually just at school and when he'd come to her house in the middle of the night, bruised and bloody. She'd patch him up and let him stay the night on the black couch in her room. That's just what best friends are for.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do_

She had developed an attachment to him over the years. Something that was much stronger and lasting than friendship. She was disrupted from her thoughts when she felt something cool touch her neck.

"Danny?" She asked, opening her eyes.

"Hmmm?" He murmured. He was leaned up against the tree trailing his cool fingers over the nape of her neck.

Sam sighed again. It felt like all the pressure in her head was melting away.

_There is no other one_

_Who can take your place_

_I feel happy inside _

_When I see your face_

Sam giggled lightly when his hand circled around to the front of her neck and his fingers started to brush up against her collar bone. One of her ticklish spots.

She laughed and rolled onto the ground out of his reach. Danny followed her.

_I hop you believe me_

_'Cause I speak sincerely_

_And I mean it when I tell you_

_That I need you_

Danny began to grab at her sides. Sam laughed hysterically.

"Danny! Stop...tickling...me!" She sputtered with laughter.

"Why Sammy?" He grinned.

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do_

"Danny, stop!" She cried, exasperated.

"Only on one condition!" He yelled over her laughter.

"I'll do anything! Just stop!"

"Be happy!" He grinned triumphantly.

"Alright, alright! I'll be happy!" She shouted as Danny stopped tickling her.

They sat back up against the old oak tree and Sam rested her head against Danny's shoulder.

"Thanks." Sam mumbled.

"Anytime." Danny replied and laid his head down on top of hers.

_I'm here right beside you_

_I will never leave you_

_And I feel the pain you feel when you start crying_

Sam lifted her head up and turned to face Danny. He looked at her, smiling. She smiled back and leaned over and kissed him. She pulled away and nuzzled her head back into his shoulder.

"I love you." She said and she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too."

_You're my best friend_

_And I love you_

_And I love you_

_Yes I do_

**Alright, there we go! Ain't it sweet? Hah, I thought so. Review my pretties!**


End file.
